Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to social networking and, more particularly, to providing systems and methods for enabling a distributed computerized infrastructure for establishing a social network.
Description of the Related Art
As it would be appreciated by persons of skill in the art, there exist many types of social networking applications, including Facebook, Google Plus, as well as many others. All such applications are build around a centralized social networking service which stores all user data and enables social interaction between users. As it would be appreciated by those of skill in the art, the centralized service model has certain disadvantages, one of them being inability of the users to control the soring and use of their private information by the social networking service. For example, if the aforesaid personal data storage is subject to a malicious attack, personal data of all users may become compromised at once.
In addition, the centralized data storage system creates a single point of failure capable of bringing down the entire social network. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods that enable a distributed computerized infrastructure for establishing a social network between users and provide users with the freedom to exercise control over storage and distribution of their personal information.